Trying
by sinemoras09
Summary: Because bogeymen can't conceive. Obito/Rin. Fluff. Smut. So much WAFF it'll make your teeth hurt. "A Long Way Home" universe.


_Author's note: So I just wrote the most angsty, disgusting rape-face Sasuke fic known to man. So naturally I wanted to write something where everything is cuddles and rainbows. __Just self-indulgent fluff. Don't mind me :x lol._

_Takes place a few years after **A Long Way Home.**  
_

* * *

.

1.

"There's a lot of people here," Rin says.

They're sitting in a crowded corner of a restaurant; around them, people jostle for space, laughing and talking loudly. "I don't think it's safe," Rin says, but Obito just sips his tea, quietly.

"It is fine," Obito says.

"But what if someone sees you?"

Obito's mouth quirks. Rin crosses her arms.

"Obito. We're in hiding. we can't just be sitting here-" and her eyes dart upward at a man passing by their table, "-chatting as if everything is okay."

"Is everything okay?" a waiter says, and Rin yelps, taken by surprise. Obito smiles at him, apologetically.

"Forgive me my wife," Obito says. "She is a bit nervous. We heard someone say earlier that a missing nin was prowling the area."

"Really?" the waiter says, and Rin watches, every nerve on edge, as Obito shifts and leans forward.

"Uchiha Obito," Obito says, and Rin's stomach drops. "Have you heard of him?"

Rin's throat tightens. Obito is watching the waiter the way a cat would watch its prey, good eye glittering, unblinking, but the waiter nods, knowingly.

"I've heard of him," the waiter says. "They say he has only half a face, one arm and only one eye."

"I see," Obito says, and he turns to look at Rin. Half a face. One stump of an arm and one eye looking back at her, pointedly. "I told my wife not to be so fearful, the man is a ghost as far as I understand."

"Well, they say he roams the mountains to the west of us," the waiter says. "I even heard he weeps tears of blood. Childish tales, to be sure. I heard he died a long time ago."

"As did I," Obito says, and he smiles. He takes Rin's hand.

xXx

.

"I could smack you," Rin says, after they leave the restaurant.

Obito doesn't quite smile, but then again, he is a taciturn man and even the slightest curve of his lip is a huge step for him. "Seriously, Obito! That was completely reckless! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"We were always safe," Obito says. He rubs her back soothingly, before letting his arm rest protectively around her waist. "We hide in plain sight. No one would suspect that Uchiha Obito would be sitting in a restaurant, chatting up the wait staff. Do not be so afraid."

"But he _described_you," Rin says. She looks up at Obito, agonized. "He described your face! Your scars! You used genjutsu, didn't you?" Rin says, and she sees Obito smile.

"Genjutsu had nothing to do with it," Obito says. "So long as you don't call attention to yourself, no one will pay mind. It's human nature," Obito says, and Rin leans against him, frowning.

"I guess," Rin says, and Obito smiles.

xXx

.

It takes a few nights at different taverns to convince Rin that things will be okay, there aren't enemy nin spying on them. No one cares, not even when Obito conspicuously picks a table right below a wanted poster, UCHIHA OBITO plastered in front, with his likeness sketched in broad black strokes.

"That is a fairly good likeness," Obito muses, and Rin nearly wets herself when the waiter comes and doesn't even bat an eye, taking their order.

The children of the innkeeper are fascinated by him, but Obito has always been good with children, patiently watching them the way a disaffected cat would children pawing and yanking its tail. "Wow, look at your face! That's so cool!"

"Are you a shinobi? Did you fight in the war?"

"How did you lose your arm?"

"A rock fell on me," Obito says, and the kids squeal, laughing.

"A rock! That's silly!"

"How come you didn't dodge it?"

"Children, please," the innkeeper says, and Obito smiles.

Rin likes seeing him like this. As the years pass, Obito is more at ease with himself; the failure of the war and Moon's Eye plan had been a heavy blow to him, and he wrestled with the deaths of those he loved - his sensei, his kinsmen, his clan - the guilt sometimes overwhelming him.

But now he is smiling and there are children pawing at his lap, and Rin giggles a little at the sight of it, moving to drop a kiss against the side of his face.

"I'd like to have children, someday," Rin says, after the innkeeper's children leave, and Obito's face darkens, slightly. "Obito?"

And he looks up at her and smiles, reassuringly. "Forgive me," Obito says, and he squeezes her hand. "Of course."

Rin doesn't have to ask to know what he's thinking. Their sensei's baby, the child Obito had nearly killed all those years ago.

xXx

.

They live in a small house secluded in the mountains, with a thatched straw roof and a small vegetable garden. Rin grows herbs and sells them in the market in the village, while Obito disappears god-knows-where and comes back, either from dirty missions or stealing money or both.

He is, funnily enough, a consummate thief, something that she doesn't like very much, but she's realistic enough to know that it is completely necessary. But it still unsettles her, and she doesn't like it when he comes home, wordless and injured, but with a bag of money or jewelry tossed carelessly on the table. Missing nin make their living this way, regardless of how she feels about it.

She doesn't nag him about this, though. Through the years of their relationship, they have had their share of minor squabbles - Rin mostly yelling at Obito to be more careful, or to stop getting hurt (which usually happens after a fight or a skirmish or some sort of close-call violence of some kind, which always amuses Obito, because she is yelling at him as if it were not enough that he survived, it is not as if he could keep from getting injured), while Obito on his part sometimes gets moody and withdrawn when something reminds him of his past: a child who looks like someone he's killed; mentions of his sensei in passing, or of Naruto or Kakashi or any other Konoha nin. For the most part, though, their relationship is easy, calm, and altogether as domestic and boring as any other. It's this normalcy that keeps Rin grounded, and helps make everything else feel safe.

In all the years they've been together, they've had only one big blow-out fight: eight months after they had been together, just after the war.

They were arguing about the Moon's Eye plan, one that Obito was still hell-bent on succeeding. Rin had argued and raged at him for days, but Obito had a plan, some far-out scheme involving the re-transplantation of Hashirama's cells and the collection of sharingan eyes, and though the bijou were once again re-dispersed, he could probably manage to capture them again. It would take years, but he would be certain it would work.

"I will leave you," Rin said. Obito had stood, impassive and silent, as Rin stared up at him, face blotchy and tear-streaked, hands clenched into fists and breathing, hard. "If you start this up again, I swear to you I will pack up my things and leave you, now."

"Then do it," Obito said, and Rin's heart clenched. "I will not be there to stop you."

Rin stared at him. He looked at her, and there was nothing on his face. No doubt, no flicker of hurt or pain. Nothing. As if he didn't care about her at all.

She started to pack her things. She didn't have much: a few clothes. A forehead protector. Her medical bag. It didn't take long to finish packing, and when she finally closed her bag her fingers clenched, and she hunched over and started to cry again, knowing full well that Obito just didn't care.

He was waiting for her to leave. Slowly, Rin hitched her bag across the shoulder and shuffled out the room, hugging her arms. Tears dripped down her face as she walked passed him, and when her hand touched the door she began to cry again, dissolving into pathetic sobs.

"Rin," Obito said. Rin sobbed and hugged herself, crying uncontrollably.

"You don't love me," Rin said, and Obito strode across the room and hugged her, the bag dropping heavily on the floor.

They stayed like that for hours, Rin crying and Obito holding her, shushing into her hair and resting his cheek against her forehead, and it wasn't until her crying stopped that they were able to talk again, Rin swallowing back tears and Obito looking at her, worried.

"Please don't do it," Rin said, and Obito bowed his head. "Obito, please."

"I have to." His eye flicked upward, searching hers. "Do you know how many people I've killed? How much I had to sacrifice? If I don't do this, all of that would be for nothing. All the lives I've taken. Everything," Obito said, and Rin cast her eyes down, hiccuping pathetically.

"You said you'd remake the world for me," Rin said. "Then why can't you just be with me? I won't forgive you," Rin said. "Even if your perfect world comes to pass, know...just _know_...that somewhere out there the real me would not forgive you.

Please," Rin said. And then, her voice broke.

"You're hurting me."

"Rin," Obito said again, and Rin looked up at him with reddened eyes.

He never brought it up again. She knew he suffered, but the guilt of the ones he killed seemed a small price to pay to keep him safe, and on some level Rin knew emotional blackmail would be the only way to keep a man used to manipulating kages and missing nin in check.

Now Obito comes home, tossing a small satchel of money onto the table, which spills open, overflowing with gold coins. "I'm not even going to ask how you got that," Rin says, and Obito smiles.

"Good," Obito says. He kisses her on the forehead and moves to take off his traveling cloak, the right-hand sleeve of his tunic knotted below the stump of his arm.

They kiss in the bedroom. It's long and slow, the kind of kiss that can go anywhere or nowhere at all, and this time it doesn't go anywhere, just settles into a comfortable silence, Rin warmly nestled up against the crook of Obito's shoulder and Obito nudging his chin against her hair. They rearrange themselves into a spooning position, and Rin closes her eyes at the feel of his face pressed up against her shoulderblades.

"Obito?"

"Hm?"

"I think we should have a baby," Rin says, and she turns to look at him. "What do you think?" And she feels his hand idly tracing over her hip, considering. "Do you think it's safe?" Rin asks, and she waits as Obito considers, quietly.

"I think so," Obito says. "It's been a few years now. I'm fairly certain they all think I'm dead."

"So...that's a yes?"

"If you are ready for it," Obito says. "We have managed to stay at this place for quite some time. I do not foresee it as being a problem."

"Really?" Rin says, and she feels his arm squeeze her waist, reassuringly. "We can have a baby?"

"Yes," Obito says, and Rin squeals, flipping over to face him, pushing him onto his back.

Obito doesn't quite laugh, but he makes a surprised little noise, something like a chuckle but more self-controlled. "What are you doing?" he says, and Rin hugs his neck, straddling his hips and pushing her weight down on him.

"If we're going to have a baby, then we should get started, right?"

And she leans forward to kiss him, again. He smiles against her, closing his eyes.

xXx

.

2.

They are at the market. It's crowded but Rin seems too happy to care, skipping down the long rows of fruits and vegetables and chatting up the fish mongers in their stalls.

Obito watches. Rin is glowing, something he hadn't thought was really possible, but there is she is, carefree and laughing, and Obito can't help but smile to himself, waiting silently as Rin turns over vegetables and picks out cuts of fish from the stand.

"Say," Rin says, suddenly, and she leans over the fish monger's table, grinning. "Do you know who Uchiha Obito is?"

Obito frowns, watching at a distance.

"I've heard of him," the fish monger says. "Why, have they spotted him?"

"I heard he's nearby," Rin says. She's grinning. Obito touches her arm.

"We should head back," Obito says, but Rin is having too much fun with this.

"I haven't paid for it yet," Rin says, and she counts out the coins from her satchel. "We were just talking about the warlord Uchiha Obito. I heard he's very good-looking, even if he has half a face."

"Here," Obito says, and he takes the satchel from Rin, tossing the coins onto the counter. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the fish monger says. Rin waves and skips ahead of him, a giddy schoolgirl with a secret crush.

"Can you please stop drawing attention to yourself?" Obito says, and Rin just kisses him sweetly, humming a little and wiping her hands. "I am begging you. Rin. This is not a game."

"Could've fooled me," Rin says, and Obito just looks at her, because he's dealt with murderers and rapists and missing nin, but none of them compare to Rin, who's suggestion-proof and subtle-manipulation proof, and while a part of him considers casting a simple genjutsu, he knows full well she would probably kick him in the head for trying, nevermind the fact that he has one eye and it doesn't even have a working sharingan.

"You said it was safe," Rin reminds him, and Obito just frowns at her, at a loss.

"I said it was safe. I did not say you could throw it in everyone's faces."

"You're adorable when you're worried, you know that?" Rin says, and she gives him a little kiss, which makes Obito glare. "You get this little wrinkle above the bridge of your nose. It makes me want to kiss it, seriously."

"If we have a child," Obito says, and he takes her by the shoulders, turning her to face him. "If we have a child, we must be more careful than this. We cannot be on the run."

"I know," Rin says, and she smiles up at him, all purity and light and giddy flush-faced happiness, and Obito shakes his head and frowns.

He finds her in the bedroom, standing in front of a full-length mirror. She turns and puffs up her shirt, looking at herself in profile. Then she looks around, then balls up a pair of trousers, stuffing it under her shirt and standing to the side, frowning.

"What are you doing?" Obito asks, and Rin turns around, her fake pregnant belly jutting out at him.

"Seeing what I'd look like," Rin says, and she pulls out the trousers from under her shirt, smiling. She stands up on her tiptoes to kiss him, and Obito smiles to himself, letting a hand drop fondly against her head.

xXx

.

She gasps as he thrusts, one arm curled around his neck while the other hand is thrown in back of her, gripping the sheets. He moves and catches her nipple in his mouth, and Rin squeals at the feel of it, her knees bumping the sides of his ribs as he moves her legs over his shoulders.

"My belly would get really big, don't you think?" Rin asks. They're lying in a spooning position, Obito's hand resting across Rin's stomach. She's smiling and idly tracing the scars along his knuckles before drawing small circles on the skin of his hand. "Ne, Obito?"

"Probably," Obito says. Her skin smells like fresh soap, and her hair is damp from the shower, earlier. He drops a small kiss along her shoulder, his thumb stroking her stomach, fondly.

He is about to fall asleep like this, pressed up against her, when Rin shifts and turns.

"Ne, Obito?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think," she says, and then she hesitates, a little. "Do you think the baby might have the sharingan?"

Obito moves a little to look at her. She looks up at him with worried eyes.

"If he does, I will teach him," Obito says.

"I don't want him to be nin," Rin says.

"I know."

"But if he has the sharingan, he'd have to, right?"

Obito looks at her. Tendrils of damp hair fall across her face.

"There are many applications for the sharingan," Obito says. He shifts her close, considering. "They called the Uchiha geniuses, but it can simply be attributed to photographic memory."

"You think so?" Rin says. Obito nods.

"He will excel," Obito says, quietly. "Sharingan or no. He will do well in the civilian world, I promise."

"But what if he gets hurt?" Rin says, and he can see it, the ghost of a fear for a child that has not yet come to pass. "He wouldn't know how to protect himself...maybe it would be better if he were nin?"

"We will get to it when the time comes," Obito says. He traces a line down Rin's cheek and smiles.

The world is imperfect. Darkly, Obito wonders if they have any right to conceive a child at all, but Rin feels warm and safe and good and Obito lets those thoughts settle into that same dark corner he keeps everything else.

He killed his sensei and his wife just moments after giving birth to their child. He looks at Rin, and understands the agony his sensei must have felt. The worry. Shame settles on him like dense blankets of smoke, and a part of him acknowledges the abomination of it all, the slap in the face to everyone he's killed: he has a wife. A family. He has no right to be happy, but here he is.

"Obito?"

"Hm?"

"Everything okay?"

Obito considers.

"I am fine," Obito says, and he strokes her hair. "I am happy."

"I'm happy too," Rin says, and Obito looks out into the darkness, at the shapes of shadows across the room.

"Ne, Obito?"

"Yes?"

She shifts, resting her weight on her elbows and turning to look at him.

"Sensei would understand," Rin says, and Obito doesn't look at her, ashamed.

xXx

.

3.

A watery light filters through the curtains of the room, and Rin blinks slowly awake. Around her, the room is cold and bare and the thin streaks of sunlight make elongated shadows falling on the bed. Obito is still asleep, pressed up against her back. With difficulty, Rin turns, shoulder aching a little from the position on the bed. Eyes still closed, Obito moves to accommodate her, and Rin leans against his chest, letting the tips of her fingers trace light circles just beneath the space under his collarbone.

He is still asleep. Quietly, Rin props herself up on her shoulders and studies him. The left side of his face is smooth and unmarred, soft pale skin in stark contrast to the raised groove of sandpaper scars gouging his right. Hair falls over his face, and Rin gently brushes back the bangs over his eyes.

He's awake, she can tell by his breathing, but his eyes are still closed, and so Rin dips lower to kiss his mouth, coaxing his mouth open with hers and smiling, languorous and gentle. He opens his eyes and they are soft when he looks at her, sharing a pillow and tracing a hand along her cheek. She climbs on top this time, tugging off her panties and kissing the side of his jaw.

"Hips," she says, and Obito obliges, lifting himself up so Rin can tug down his pants.

He has a small spattering of hair just below his navel, which Rin gently brushes with the tips of her fingers. She bends low, kissing the side of Obito's hip, and is pleased to see his erection thicken and swell, and to hear him panting, softly. She takes him into her mouth, bobbing her head a little and letting her tongue slide up the sensitive part just beneath the tip, and his cock jerks a little, making Rin giggle as she moves to position herself.

It is a relief to sink down over him, lips parting and taking him all the way in. She pushes herself up on her forearms and Obito looks up at her, catching her eyes.

She moves slowly, rocking her hips and relishing the feel of him, sliding in and out and grinding her clit against him. Her mouth pops open. She's slick and wet and swollen, and she leans forward, moving farther up for traction.

There's nothing but the sound of the bed moving and Rin's breathing, and she moves a hand to play with her nipples, rolling the stiff peaks between her fingers.

He comes quickly, the head of his penis twitching inside of her, and Obito looks somewhat embarrassed as Rin reaches for tissues and pulls herself off, catching the semen dripping between her legs as she arranges herself back on her back.

"It's okay," Rin says, and she smiles, happily. "It's for babies. Don't worry."

"That is hardly fair," Obito says, but Rin is already stuffing a pillow under her butt, as if gravity would help his seed travel further.

She tosses the balled up wad of tissue, and he is somewhat impressed to see it land squarely in the center of the trash. "There," Rin says, and she sighs, happily. "All we have to do is wait."

He showers. Lets the warm water roll off his back and shoulders, before shutting off the tap and pulling a towel over his waist. She's still lying on the bed, propped up with some ridiculous get-up, hips arched upward, pointing toward the ceiling.

He sits beside her and lets his hand drift across her belly, which Rin swats away.

"Don't," Rin says. "I'm trying to get pregnant."

"I can see that," Obito says. "And you realize this is an old wives' tale, correct?"

"I'm a medic," Rin says. "Gravity can help."

It is a ridiculous contraption, all pillows and tissues scattered all over the place. Obito strokes her leg fondly. He bends forward, then gently open-mouth kisses her clit.

"Don't." Rin giggles. "Don't, I might squeeze down and squirt it out."

"What?" Obito says, and Rin makes a face at him. "You are being ridiculous," Obito says, and he slips two fingers inside, letting the pad of his thumb catch the swollen nub. "Do you really want me to stop?"

Rin squeals, laughing, and Obito smiles, kissing her nipples and pressing his thumb harder against her core. She squirms and arches up into his hand, and a slippery mixture of semen and arousal drips down the heel of his wrist. He moves again, and this time mouths her clit the way he knows she likes it, with firm, hard strokes of his tongue, sucking intermittently and holding her hips for traction.

A shame he only has one arm; he can't finger her and go down on her at the same time, his arm now firmly pressed against the outside of her thighs and helping him keep his balance.

She comes suddenly, hips jerking and mouth slack, the muscles of her body contracting with the harsh spasms of her orgasm, and the pillows fall to the side, come and wetness smearing obscenely against his face and chin. When her body falls and the last few spasms of her orgasm end, Obito delicately reaches for a tissue and wipes his face, making Rin laugh, despite herself.

She showers and cleans herself up, then she crawls into the bed beside him. They kiss and cuddle and Rin is just supremely happy, smiling and kissing the side of his neck and face.

"What if we have a girl?" Rin says. She's resting against his shoulder, trailing an idle hand across his bare stomach.

"I would be happy with either, so long as they are healthy," Obito says.

"I can see you with a little girl," Rin says, and the idea is stupid silly and makes her grin. "You're so scary and imposing. But then you'd have this sweet baby girl following you around everywhere, it would make you blend in better."

"Mm? How so?"

"No one would believe the evil Uchiha Obito would have a sweet little girl."

"Let's not talk about that," Obito says quietly, and Rin pushes herself up to look at him.

"You want a baby, right?" Rin says, suddenly uncertain.

"Of course I do," Obito says, and he cups her face. "I just wonder if it is fair, bringing another life into this world. Do not misunderstand," Obito says, and he touches her face, gently. "I want a child with you. More than anything. But I wonder if that is selfish," Obito says. Rin shakes her head.

"No," Rin says. She squeezes his hand. "No, it's not."

"I wish I could believe you," Obito says, and Rin looks at him sadly, letting her fingers rest through his hair.

xXx

.

The morning's giddiness is tempered, and they dress quietly, Rin gathering medicinal herbs to sell at the market while Obito goes out to look for work, and when Obito leaves, Rin is left sitting alone in the kitchen, the basket of herbs sitting on the table. It's only until she sees it, the tear drop spreading on the paper scroll in front of her, that Rin realizes she is crying, and she reaches a shaking hand to her face and wonders why.

He has forgotten an important document. Opening the door, he's surprised to see Rin standing in the kitchen, a hand over her belly and crying, softly.

"Rin," Obito says, and Rin looks up at him, face tear-streaked and blotchy.

"You don't want a baby, do you?"

And it makes him feel horrible, moving quickly to scoop her up and hold her, stroking her hair.

He should never have said anything. Self-doubt and self-loathing and all the baggage that came with his past, it hurts her, cuts her in a way that's worse than when it hurts him, and Obito wishes he could take it all back.

"I love you," Obito says. "I love you and I want to have a family with you. I'm sorry," Obito says, and Rin nods against his chest, sniffling miserably. "I'm sorry, Rin. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Rin says, and she starts to cry again, and Obito shushes her and kisses her hair.

xXx

.

4.

"Who?" Rin says, and the old woman at the vegetable stand clucks her tongue.

"Uchiha Obito," the woman says. "He's a criminal and an S-class missing nin. He rapes children and steals their eyes. You should be careful," the old woman says, and she nods toward Rin's swollen belly, knowingly. "He'll steal your baby as soon as it's born."

Obito rolls his eyes behind her but Rin knows the story behind this particular rumor, so she steps close to him and takes his hand.

"You're a bogeyman," Rin tells him. "You're the thing mothers tell their kids about when they want them to behave. 'You'd better eat your vegetables, or else Uchiha Obito will eat you.'"

"I see," Obito says, and Rin laughs, her hand resting on her belly.

She sleeps on her side, because the baby is too big for her to lie on her back. Reflexively, Obito thinks of Minato and Kushina and the plans they must have made, the child that was born and the things that happened moments after, but then Rin moves and snuggles against him, and Obito says nothing, resting his chin against her hair.

He will bear this burden in silence. Things may hurt them, this woman and their unborn child, but for now, he will swallow everything back, the grief and rage and guilt that's built up inside him. For now, he will be happy. And for the first time, he feels content.

end.


End file.
